Poor Ukiya!
by FLAMEME
Summary: something lah love and crap i dont think kaoru fans will like this..i hate kaoru!bomb
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gatekeepers. It is just a television show that I love.  
  
This is my first fic on anime. Once, I did a story about HP, it was so hard, too much competition. Have fun reading. Anyways, if you want me to change something, feel free to email me at Haku_lover@hotmail.com or just review me.  
  
"Ukiyakun!" yelled an excited Kaoru.  
  
Shun Ukiya frowned at the sight of her. Kaoru was always following him everywhere, this greatly annoyed him. Too bad he was too much of a gentleman to push her away and scream at her.  
  
"What?" he said sheepishly.  
  
"I brought you lunch today", she answered opening the pink container she was holding. A delicious smell filled the air, beef teppanyaki? Yumm. The real reason he put up with her was the food that she made. Yesterday, she had brought him Chinese fried noodles and some mouth watering dumplings. Ukiya gobbled the whole thing almost at once. He suddenly looked up from his food and found himself staring at his beloved Rurippe. Rurippe looked so beautiful, she had such lovely shiny hair and her single smile could kill you. His stomach dropped.  
  
Ruri was sitting on his front, with a guy. Not just any guy, after the defeat of Kageyama, this new student Haku had become the center of attention. Who wouldn't like him anyway? Haku was perfectly friendly, good in studies and was good in all sports. He was also remarkably cute. His brown hair was always gelled up making him look cool, his eyes, which were emerald green could dazzle any girl- even Rurippe. Haku was taller and even more muscular then Ukiya, so he did look like an idiot standing next to him.  
  
Ukiya felt anger he had never felt before. How Ruri could be hanging out with him! Stupid Haku, the putrid love machine, the baka shit who stole girlfriends away. How he wanted to strangle that Haku.  
  
But he knew he couldn't.  
  
  
  
So, how is the first chapter? Hope you like it. Please review me, that always make me feel happy to write. Flares are very well accepted of course. Remember, I need ideas and suggestions. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Gatekeepers. Haku does not belong to me either; I just took his name from Spirited Away, he's a total cutie.  
  
There would maybe be a few foul words in the story, so if you think that's totally uncivilized, I suggest you don't read.  
  
Ukiya sat there, mouth wide open staring in dismay and horror. Rurippe was gone, she was taken by *him*. He wished he had told her earlier that he loved her, but he didn't, he was too much of a coward. He would hate himself till death. Hate him forever. He wondered if she had feelings for him, probably not, she only thought of him as a childhood friend. A friend. He wanted more then that, but hope was lost.  
  
"How's the food?" asked Kaoru staring at him in an ignorant way.  
  
"Fine", he mumbled in return. He glanced back at Rurippe. She and Haku were grasping each other's hand tightly and looking each other in a very I-love you way. He frowned even harder.  
  
Kaoru followed his staring line, and found where his mind was. "What's with him?"  
  
"Cute couple", she interrupted, smiling.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
How were they supposed to be together if he kept being an idiotic death toner? I mean, Ruriko was already out of the way. She had always thought Ruriko was trouble; she used to stare at Ukiya with a weird expression on her face. But Ruri's target had changed to a certain someone else, by the name of Nimihayami Kohakukawa. Then why did she have a bad feeling that either Ukiya fancied Ruri or either vice versa. There was going to be a school dance on Saturday, which means two days away, she had to get Ukiya as her date. What did she have to do to get his attention? Maybe she'll give him a hint, and then he'll ask her.  
  
"So, Saturday.."  
  
Silence  
  
"The dance, are you planning on taking anybody yet?" Oh Ukiya, ask me, please ask me.  
  
The dance, he completely forgot! Bloody shit, what was he gonna do? Rurippe would surely be going with that fucking Haku. Haku, that moron, how he hated him so much. Ukiya wasn't stupid; he knew what Kaoru was doing, she was trying to make him ask her to the dance. My foot, he'll go with her.  
  
"No, I'll think I'll go alone", he replied loudly.  
  
Kaoru looked so bumped; apparently she wasn't used on being rejected. She put her hands on her face, while sobbing and ran out of the canteen. People were pointing at her, then at Ukiya. But he didn't care; he didn't give a damn about Kaoru's feelings. He just continued eating his food silently.  
  
One person reviewed me, saying the first chapter was way to short. Well, this one is longer, hope you liked it. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please review me or email me at Haku_lover@hotmail.com. I know, Kaoru reminds you of Ginny..  
  
School is like a second away, so like the next chapter would so take a longer time to write. I did this chapter while listening The Chamber of Secrets soundtrack, Rupert is so adorable and he's so mine.  
  
Question: You know, there are three bad guys in the series, General Machine, Kageyama and the brain guy. What's the brain guy's name? Please review or email.  
  
For the H.P fans.  
  
You know in the 4th book, they said that they found three of the Riddle bodies all dead but there's something I don't understand. Tom/ Voldermort's mom had died giving birth to him. But Voldermort had killed his father, then what did it mean, they found three of the Riddles dead in the house? Please review or email. If you don't know this either, do so too.  
  
laughs 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gatekeepers does not belong to me. All the characters belong to Gonzo or whatsoever.  
  
Author's note: I'll like to thank those guys who reviewed me. I love you so much. a special thanks to RVP who reviewed me twice, you rock! The first time, giving me bit notice, second answering my unanswered question. K.enough chit chat, back to the story.  
  
WARNING: Story has a serious case of foul words.  
  
  
  
~#*#*#*#*#*#~  
  
Ruriko gaped loudly as she saw Kaoru running out of the canteen, not only that but she was- crying. What had made Kaoru cry like that anyways? Making her eyes a brilliant colour of red? Only something really bad could make her cry that badly, but what? Her eye caught between a seventeen yeared old blacked haired boy who was eating his beef teppanyaki quietly-Ukiya. Ukiya looked so adorable; his expression seemed deadly serious, making him even cuter, his eyes.what the heck is I talking about! I don't fancy Ukiya any more, I have a boyfriend and his name is err..Haku!  
  
  
  
"Ruri", interrupted Haku. 'That girl who was crying, isn't she your friend?"  
  
Friend, she'll never have such a bloody person like that for a friend. She hated seeing Kaoru talking, laughing, walking or doing a single damn thing that involves Ukiya , the miracle mask super hero boy, probably the cutest guy on earth.Nonono, she must not have a crush on Ukiya, I mean , she does not have a crush on him, right?  
  
"No, she isn't, I just know her but she is definitely not my friend", she replied back stiffly.  
  
Haku looked a bit shocked by her response. "O.K"  
  
Ruriko got up suddenly without saying a word to Haku, walked towards the table which was seated by Ukiya. Ukiya-Ukiya-Ukiya, why did she just love saying the name?  
  
"Hi, Ukiya", she said rather awkwardly. Her fingers were griped tightly on her skirt. Oh my god, was she blushing?! She was.  
  
"Great to see you again, Rurippe"  
  
"So what happened between you and Kaoru, you two broke up?" she asked pleading for the opposite answer of yes in her heart.  
  
"I was never 'with' her. She just follows me everywhere, like a disgruntled dog ", he answered disgruntly.  
  
Again she blushed, but much worse than a ripe apple.  
  
"Oh, I see" She hoped she didn't sound too happy. Was she perhaps relieved that Ukiya wasn't dating that bitch?  
  
"Yeah", he said this time himself red. "She cried cause I said I was going to the dance alone which means without her, so she sort of went high crazy mad and cried or summot. I donno, she's weird"  
  
Ruriko couldn't giving less then a grin. "Weird"  
  
  
  
A/N: I am terriblely, sincerely sorry if the chapter was again too short-I just dislike writing long chapters. Please understand, I'm in Form 1/seventh grade and I have tons of homework even if this is the first week. Well, do you think I should make Ukiya or Ruriko tell each other about their crushes in the next chapter? Please review or email. I don't mind flames either. Email:Haku_lover@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Thanks.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Gatekeepers.  
  
WARNING: There will be a series number of dramatic and intense foul words in this story. I'm only thirteen, but what the heck? Even a five year old can write rubbish like this...  
  
* Ruriko glared as Haku chatted fretfully to his friends. Stupid idiot-what was so shameful about dancing? Haku had given a 'great' excuse for the result. Dancing would make him look like a fool, dancing will make him lose his pride, his dignity. He had said that there was no point living for a man if a man didn't have his pride or dignity. She had asked where he had got all this shit stuff but he just ignored her tribally.  
  
She used to think she was awesomely lucky to have Haku as a boyfriend-now to her; Haku was just a useless bloody piece of rotten shit. He never laughed at jokes or smiled at anything. Totally dulls vile. Then, she wondered how she actually got attracted to Haku. Oh yeah, he was popular, cute, gentle and. he was the one who actually told her that he like liked her. Ukiya, Ukiya would never do that-Ukiya would never admit to someone that he liked her..Ukiya was a coward.  
  
But maybe she was wrong; Haku maybe was the true one for her. Her head must be crammed with too much fucking thoughts to think correctly. I mean, she had overworked over the following weeks. She had to deal with school, damn politic talks, and her cheerleading acts and to top it all, this relationship! Ruriko sighed and sank even deeper into the chair. Oh, how she hated her life.  
  
"Lo, Rurippe..."  
  
For a second there, she would have wanted badly to bite the intruder's head off-but that was before she recognized who the voice actually belonged to...  
  
"Well, why aren't Haku and you dancing?" the person continued.  
  
Didn't he know? Little ikkle Haku had no choice but not dance cause if he did something as such, his so called 'pride and 'dignity' will be destroyed and he would be tormented for the rest of his life!!  
  
"Haku doesn't want to dance" she said loudly hoping that everyone including Haku would hear. "He doesn't want to be counted as the 'sissy' one in his gang. Didn't you know, Ukiya? If a male danced, his pride and dignity would be trampled avidly by the horrible demon lords"  
  
Ukiya raised an eyebrow. This was certainly something unusual. Ruriko was nearly always forgivable (She doesn't even hurt me anymore when I call her Rurippe...-and I totally miss that...)  
  
"Why are you suddenly freaked out all of the sudden?"  
  
Ruriko gave a long harsh laugh.  
  
"No reason"  
  
Was now a good time to ask her? What if she gets even madder? But he just had to; this was like a once- in -a life-time opportunity. Ukiya breathed fully and exhaled out the air.  
  
"Haku does seem to be a bit busy... (Ruriko sniffed) if you don't mind really..."  
  
She looked up and stared at him, not being able to believe it.  
  
Ukiya handed out his hand and smiled.  
  
"Would you care for a dance?"  
  
* A/N: My dearest sister should take all the credit for this chapter. She gave me the idea-when I was totally lost at sea...So thanks sis!! 


	5. chap5

A/N: Hi, I'm back..heehee. ohh well..i was real lazy u know..updating isn't really my thing.but a little reassuring and pushing jus forces me to go on..so.for the readers who like my story.thank Snake Aftershock. And of course...the other reviewers..heheh RVD u rock!!~~~  
  
Disclaimer: No character in this story belongs to meeeeeee...:)  
  
***~~ Ukiya didn't know what else to do, so he just stared severely at Ruriko with his fingers crossed. Ruriko looked real tensed up, she started shifting here and there, and though she could tell Ukiya was looking at her, she averted eyes from him. Ukiya wondered what Ruriko would say, a part of him was sure she would accept his invite, but.the other.part..just was..negative.  
  
But as he stared at Ruriko, he felt like he was a balloon being blown up and in the need to explode. She was so pretty, and she didn't know it. She could never be compared to the freaky looking Kaoru. Kaoru was so unattractive, that every time he looked at her all he could do was barf. Bancho and she made the perfect pairing, both ugly, stupid and powerful. Yea, he had to admit Kaoru was powerful; she had so much strength not even Ruriko could achieve. Then again, being powerful made Kaoru look like a tomboy who, really as he thought further on, should join a wrestling club or something. Hahah.and she and Bancho would be a team, love ones together, isn't that good? Then he and Ruri would go to her matches, hey why not? As long as he was with Rurippe, he was happy.  
  
"Ukiya, that was mean.."  
  
Ukiya snapped out of his thoughts and only then noticed Ruriko smiling really cheekily at him.  
  
"Did.you hear everything?...." he muttered, going red.  
  
Ruriko shook her magnificent head and then laughed. Ukiya shivered, he was always well condemned with her laugh, it was so beautiful like the rest of her.  
  
"All I heard was.you saying Kaoru was a wrestler?..something like that.really..Kaory doesn't look anything like a wrestler.."she paused before ranting on. "Funny really I was so angry at her the other day."  
  
This caught Ukiya's attention. Ruriko..angry at someone..besides the jerk Haku??..What was happening to her..?....not that he minded of course.but she did change a lot.  
  
"Ukiya."Ruriko said her voice suddenly changing into serious. "Let's dance.."  
  
Ukiya surprised by her sudden sentence, nodded and followed her towards the dancing area. She put her hands around his shoulders, and forced his trembly hands around her waist and then they started dancing.  
  
"This is my favourite song" she said softly, not noticing the still trembling Ukiya.  
  
Ukiya gulped and forced his head to shake. He must have looked really foolish otherwise Ruriko wouldn't have said "Did you break your neck?"  
  
And in the corner, was Haku looking as angry as ever...  
  
A/N: Short.no?...hahahah.im more into humour now.ya know.. 


End file.
